Ron's Halloween
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is a sequel to my last KP Halloween story. Ron has promised KP that he will not pull another trick like the last time. As for the rest, you'll just have to read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter A: Assume Nothing!

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with Kim, that he's looking forward to and after last year's Trick that he pulled on Kim he knew he was lucky to even be getting to go this year. However this year he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any Treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter A: Assume Nothing!**

Ron was smiling as he thought about how he and his best friend were going trick or treating. He had already scoped out all best homes to get candy from and with the thought of getting such a huge haul, he was starting to drool until Rufus shouts "Hey!"

Ron looks down at his little friend and says, "Sorry Rufus, just getting psyched for this Halloween with Kim!"

Rufus crosses his little arms as if he didn't believe him totally.

Ron knew that look and says, "Ok... I'm also looking forward to the huge stash of candy I'm going to get this year!"

Rufus bobs his head up and down with a smile in agreement with Ron as he remembered last year's haul.

Ron grabs the head of the horse costume and says, "Sorry buddy, but Kim wanted a different costume this year since we're a couple now." He could almost swear that the horse was giving him a look of sadness and he understood since the costume had worked for years as the best costume to get a ton of candy and because the candy was stored inside the costume, the people never knew how much candy they had collected.

Ron walks over to the closet and opens it up to see the new costume that Kim had insisted that he wear and thinks, "I wonder why Kim told me to wear this one? I really liked our horse costume but I guess like Kim said, we need to change a few things now."

Ron looks over the costume slowly, taking in its few colors and while he wasn't exactly comfortable with it he remembered when Kim had been right to drag him into something else he didn't want to do and it ended up making him just shy of a billionaire after working at Bueno Nacho. Still, there were other times when Kim had wanted to change something and it didn't work out so well, such as the time when he got a new haircut. He wonders which one of those times it'll be this time?

Ron closes the door since that was not until evening and he had a few other things to do before that time so he turns and picks up his little naked mole rat buddy and heads out to Bueno Nacho to pick up some snacks.

_(Meanwhile at Monique's house)_

Monique says, "I don't believe it Kim! Don't tell me you are going to back out of going trick or treating with Ron this year!"

Kim says, "I have no choice Monique, that's why I want you to go with Ron."

Monique shakes her head, "Uh-Uh, no way am I going in a horse costume!"

Kim says, "Don't worry about that. I managed to convince Ron that we're not going as the horse this year. This year we have two separate costumes."

Monique still seemed unconvinced as she says, "Won't he know something's up? I don't exactly sound like you, y'know."

Kim holds up a small choker and says, "This is a voice changer that Wade whipped up on one of my missions and if everything goes right I can get back before he knows I was ever missing."

Monique looks doubtful still and says, "Why can't you get one of your cheerleader friends to do it?"

Kim shakes her head, "They're all going out with their boyfriends to either Halloween parties or the school Halloween dance since it is after school. You are my last resort!"

Monique says, "I don't know..." just as Kim pulls out her last resort trick, which is the infamous puppy dog pout. She sees Kim doing it and shouts, "Gah! You play dirty Kim Possible! Ok, I'll do it."

Kim smiles as she says, "Yes! Thank you Monique! I'll bring over the costume in a little bit and then I've got to go join Ron at Bueno Nacho before I leave."

Monique waves and says, "You owe me big time for this girl, you know that right?"

Kim smiles and nods as she says, "Yep, and thanks again Monique!"

She leaves Monique's house after that, leaving her to wonder why she just didn't explain things to Ron if she was going to see him anyway?

Monique wonders, "Will Ron really be that heartbroken?" Before she remembers how Ron had reacted to Kim lying while she had some kind of project strapped to her wrist just to come to Monique's party that had Josh in it instead of going trick or treating with Ron.

After a while of some thinking she says to no one, "That boy better not try to make any moves on me while he thinks I am Kim!" She then realizes the absurdity of her own voiced thoughts and turns to plop down on her bed and turn on the TV so she can tune out her disturbed thoughts.

Monique hears the doorbell ring and assumes it is Kim but after a while, there is no sign of Kim. She begins to worry until she looks up and she sees her mother walk in with a the bag that held her costume for the night along with lots of makeup to fit the costume and help conceal her own skin which was different than Kim's.

Monique's mother says, "Your friend dropped this off for you. She said something about meeting Ron and how she was running late."

Monique ruffles through the bag and then says, "Thanks Mom"

Monique's mother smiles and says, "You're welcome." She turns to leave as she thinks, "Kim both such a good friend and good influence on her. I was worried when we moved to her that she wouldn't make any friends but here she is... friends with someone who saves the world!" She sighs in the hallway as she hears the TV turn on and thinks, "Now if only her brother would make friends with someone like Kim, then I wouldn't have to worry about him ending up in jail."

Monique lays out the costume and all its stuff to go with it on her bed and gives it the scrutinizing eye as she thinks, "_This_ is what Kim wants me to wear when I go trick or treating with Ron?" She then wondered what Ron's costume must be like.


	2. CH B: Be careful what you wish for

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter B: Be careful what you wish for**

Mrs. Possible was curious as to where Kim was going with her costume when she still had hours to go before going trick or treat with Ron. She smiles as she thinks, "Ron... and my little Kimmie. I had always hoped they would get this far, but with Kim seeming to ignore the fact that Ron was even a boy and just a genderless best friend it didn't look like it would ever happy. I am so happy that things worked out between them. They truly make the sweetest couple."

She knew Kim would blushing if she knew her mother's thoughts and hopes for her daughter and Ron. She found herself unable to suppress a small giggle at the thought of Kim's reaction.

Still, she was baffled as to why refused to show anyone her costume, not even to her parents and only after assuring them both that it wasn't anything too lewd for public viewing did they back off but the question still burned at her. So now with the costume gone, she knew she would only get her answer when she saw the two of together later on.

Mrs. Possible walks upstairs to her bedroom and walks over to the closet to see the new costume that she and her husband would be wearing. She knew that Kim had no idea since they usually wore the same old costumes every year just like Kim and Ron but when Kim had insisted on new costumes for her and Ron, she had followed in the footsteps of her daughter and did the same.

Mrs. Possible wonders how everyone will take to their new costumes? Will they hate it? love it? She could only imagine that some of the people would say it was about time while some would miss the old look. She closes the closet door when she hears the phone ring and picks it up to answer it.

Mrs. Possible says, "Hello, this is the Possible residence, Mrs. Dr. Possible speaking." and is a little surprised when she hears Monique's voice as she says, "Hi, this is Monique. Is Kim there?"

Mrs. Possible leans against the wall as she says, "Sorry Monique, she left here a while ago with her costume and has not returned yet. Do you want me to take a message?"

Monique says, "Yeah, tell Kim to call me back when she gets a chance. I want to talk to her about this costume of hers."

Mrs. Possible's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at this and says, "Kim dropped it off at your place?"

Monique says, "Yeah for later tonight with Ron. Well, I gotta go... my brother wants me to watch some wrestling with him and that's an offer too good for this girl to refuse." The smile is evident in her voice before she hangs up.

Mrs. Possible thinks as she puts the phone in the receiver, "Why would Kim take the costume over to Monique's? Why didn't she want to change here?" The questions hang before for a while until she thinks about how her husband is always snapping pictures. She thinks, "Maybe Kim didn't want any pictures of it without Ron in it?" She knew that Kim was planning on meeting Ron later on elsewhere in costume.

Mrs. Possible trusted her daughter but then a memory jumped at her of a past Halloween when Kim had wanted to go to Monique's Halloween party because her crush, Josh Manke was going to be there as well.

She thinks, "Kim wouldn't do something like that again would she? She's in love with Ron now, so she wouldn't lie to the both of us just to see another boy, would she?" She thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head as she dismisses the thought. She thinks, "No... Kimmie wouldn't do that, she's learned her lesson from before and besides if she did something like that again, the punishment that I'd give her would be the severe I've ever handed out so she'll learn her lesson." She briefly thinks about some ways she could punish Kim and settles on one that would make even Tim and Jim remember the lesson for years to come.

Mrs. Possible decides to ask Kim just what was going on when she saw her next time. For now, she would trust her daughter not to hurt her boyfriend with anything foolish such as another boy.

_(Bueno Nacho)_

Kim is sitting in the booth with her childhood friend and the best boyfriend she's ever had, Ron Stoppable. She was smiling as she holds his hand as she sit sat next to him before she says, "I'm really look forward to this Halloween Ron."

Ron is smiling back as he wraps his arm around Kim and for the 12th time that day, he thought about how lucky he was to have Kim as his _bondiggity_ girlfriend. Still, a very tiny part of his brain was oddly enough was saying "Something's wrong here! Since when does Kim look forward to Halloween with you?"

Ron ignored that small warning voice as he was much too happy just being in Kim's presence to care about a little slip like that. He tells the small voice, "So what? Maybe KP is warming up because I'm her boyfriend now!"

The little voice says, "She had years to warm up to the thought of going trick or treating with you when the two of you were just best friends!"

This gave Ron pause as he wasn't used to quarrelling with himself and wasn't sure how to counter that statement.

Kim smiles and says with a slight purr, "So, are you all ready for trick... or treat?" She adds a little extra purr at the words trick and treat. While running her finger lazily over his chest, knowing how distracted all this would make him.

Distracted wasn't the right word for how he felt at that moment but he certainly didn't want to tell Kim _that_. So Ron opted for the cowards' way out and simply nodded in a numb kind of way.

Kim smiles as she thinks, "Ron is so easy sometimes." She then leans and kisses him on the cheek, almost on his lips before she sits up and says, "Do you mind that instead of meeting at my house we meet up at Monique's? My parents will be around and I don't want them to see my costume just yet."

Ron thinks, "This is what she turned on the charm for? I wonder what it is about her costume that she didn't want them to see?" This of course sparked a few ideas to go through his mind before another part of him reminded him that Kim was waiting for an answer.

Ron says with as reassuring smile that he can offer, "Sure Kim, but why don't you want them to see?"

Kim smiles a little as she leans up very close with heart eyes looking into his as she whispers, "Because the costume will be a treat for your eyes before we go out and do the trick or treating."

Ron blinks and didn't know quite how to say anything after that even though it sparked even more naughty imaginations of whatever costumes she could possibly wear. He thinks, "I wish I knew what Kim was going to wear."

Kim smiles to herself as she thinks, "Wait until Ron sees what I've got in store for him..."

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, I know this is short for a second chapter but don't worry... you'll find out what the costumes of everyone is soon enough! It is part of the suspense I have planned for this Halloween story. Does anyone want to guess what Kim is up to? What does everyone think the Dr. Possibles costumes will be? What kind of punishment do you think went through Mrs. Possible's mind? What did everyone think about Ron's behavior and the naughty thoughts he had? Don't tell me not one of you hasn't had naughty thoughts about costumes that some people have or could wear before. Stay tuned to this Halloween chapter for more Ron-tastic stuff:) As usual, I'm accepting all thoughts, ideas, wishes, opinions, Chun-Li autographs, Guild Wars secrets and drawings for costumes that the KP and gang will be wearing:) 


	3. Chapter C: Careful!

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him.

The halloween song that is in this story is an original created by yours truly. I call it "Just Like Magic" I'm sure there are other titles just like it but mine is just lyrics. The lyrics are in italic and underline so as to avoid confusion.

**Chapter C: Careful!**

Kim and Ron both leave Bueno Nacho so that they could each go and change into their respective costumes and meet up.

Ron goes home, pulling out the suit bag that held his costume. He gently lays it down and then turns around to walk over to his desk where he pulls out from a drawer something he was going to "treat" Kim with and hoped that it would help Kim to know just how much he loved her and how sorry he was for getting Roachie to pull that prank on her.

Ron turns on the radio and instead of hearing the usual Halloween music like "Monster Mash" he hears from the announcer that a new song titled "Just Like Magic", a new Halloween hit song will be played next. He starts to get dressed into his costume as the announcer talks, wondering about this new hit song that he'd never heard of before. He is almost finished as it starts to come on. The song has no words right away but a catchy beat instead and he finishes getting dressed just in time for the words to start.

_**(lively pop music)** _

_Life is both a trick and a treat..._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

_Life can trick you up at a moment's notice..._

_change things up for you..._

_Just like magic..._

_Ohhh Yeahhh!..._

Ron thinks, "Catchy song, I wonder who the artist is? She sounds good." He says, "Come on Rufus, time to go!"

_But then it can fill your life with so many treats..._

_every moment as sweet as chocolate..._

_Just like magic..._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

_When life sends a trick your way,_

_you need not show fear if you've_

_got a friend by your side..._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

Ron has Rufus with him now as he walks to the door and thinks, "Man, I hate to miss this song but KP will hate it if I'm late. Maybe they'll play it again later?" He hopes that it will as he really liked what he'd heard so far.

_The best treats in life are those..._

_that you spend with a best friend..._

_Sharing joys and wonders together..._

_Just like magic_

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

Ron hears the song being played from the radio in the kitchen as he walks past it, "I'm going trick or treat with Kim Mom, I'll be back later!"

_So whether your friend is family..._

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Have fun Ronald! Don't eat too much candy!"

_So whether your friend is a pet..._

Rufus says, "Candy!" while rubbing his tummy.

_So whether your friend is your best friend..._

Ron says, "Gotta go! KP's waiting for me!" and then rushes out the door.

_Enjoy the treats lest they become the tricks of life..._

_Just like magic..._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

Ron pulls out his gift in a small box as he walks down the sidewalk with a smile on his face.

_Share the candies of life and heart together,_

Ron is about to put it away while walking on the sidewalk when out leaps a red-haired monkey!

_candy and life is always sweeter when shared..._

Ron screams, "AUGH! A Monkey!" and pushes the monkey hard backwards into the path of an oncoming car...**SCREECH-THUMP**

_with the one you love..._

Ron can hear the song he'd been listening to coming from the car's radio as the driver gets out. But that didn't matter to him, for all time slowed down as he recognized who was the monkey. It was his best friend Kim!

_the one you love..._

Ron runs as he shouts, "Kim! NOOOOOOOOO!" He sees her bleeding with her body twisted in an unnatural shape for her. He knew it was too late in his heart.

_Just like magic..._

Ron thumps to the ground with tears flowing from his face, pulling out his gift for her and placing it onto her even as he could hear on some level more footsteps.

_Just like magic..._

He says, "I love you Kim..." He knows that the sobbing he hears next is from his parents.

_Ohhh Yeahhhh!..._

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short but it seemed like a really good point for a cliffie. What do you think of the song? I know it is not perfect but what do you expect for someone who's not a song writer? What do you think will happen in the NEXT chapter? I got the idea for this story from a cartoon show in a kind of minor way but even minor things can become big things right:) I will say this about the next chapter, you'll be getting a LOT of Ron's thoughts in it and it won't be pretty but that's not what I'm asking you guys to guess will happen. :) Waves fingers in a spooky manner, ooooooooh! Halloween is coming! Boo! Lol! Ok, that was me being silly now. Chapter D (Guess the title?) will be posted soon as a lot of it is already written. As usual all ideas, thoughts, suggestion, helpful comments, bribes, beautiful brides for me, will be happily accepted. :) 


	4. Chapter D: D'oh!

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter D: D'oh!**

Ron thinks, "Strange... the weather was just like this all those years ago on this very Halloween night after Kim was killed." He looks at the spot by the road that had a small white cross with a old, faded picture of Kim in it. He kneels and places the flowers that he'd brought with him in front of it before reaching out to touch the smile on her face.

Ron could swear that at that moment, a tear seemed to appear on Kim's picture before he realized that it had come from him. It had been his own tear that had landed on the picture and so he lets it linger there as he knew Kim would be crying right then to see what had become of everything.

Ron closes his eyes as a breeze stirs around him and he remembers...

* * *

**Flashback**

Ron was at Kim's funeral staring at her coffin as it was lowered into the ground. He knew that it should have made him feel better with the large show of support from everyone. But none of that mattered to him for he'd lost his best friend and the one he loved most in the world.

It didn't matter that everyone who had ever known or been helped by Kim or Team Possible was there to pay there respects. All he could think was, "This is all my fault, I did this to you... they must all hate me." He wanted to be punished but the Possible family didn't press charges since they all knew he would never hurt Kim on purpose.

Ron looks around and sees all the tears of their friends from one like Wade who was crying next to his parents. He had seen Wade always so confidant and smart but he knew there was no way even his brains could help bring back Kim. Nothing could, and that was the really hard thing for them both about all this.

Ron looks over to where the girls from Kim's cheerleader group were huddled together, crying as well while the Pope himself had come to speak on behalf of Kim. He remembered the very mission in where they had saved the Pope. So it wasn't hard to understand why he was there as Kim was laid to rest.

His eyes look back at Kim's coffin, before he hears the unusual sound of Mr. Barkin crying. It was something he had to see but as soon as he looked, he immediately regretted it and felt even more awful as he could hear Mr. B say, "She was one of the great ones..."

Ron looks away to the ground as he thinks, "Yeah... Mr. B... She was..."

The rest that happened became a blur to Ron. He knew that people had talked to him and tried to console him. To tell him that it was not his fault, but he'd become so numb to anything but the pain of his loss.

It wasn't until Bonnie had slapped him hard on the face that he snapped out of it. He holds his hand to his face as he watches her say, "Snap out of it Stoppable! Do you think she would have wanted to see her best friend moping around like this? You're not the **only one** who is hurting after all! It isn't always about you, so stop it already!"

As hurtful as Bonnie's words were, what he would remember for years were the way Bonnie's eyes looked so full of tears and the way she spoke couldn't hide the raw emotions she felt. He thinks, "Bonnie...she cared about Kim? But they were rivals, I thought she hated her?"

Bonnie storms off and disappears into the crowd as Monique walks up to see how stunned Ron looks.

Monique had caught the exchange between them and she'd known Ron long enough to be able to guess what he was thinking. She says, "Bonnie cares, everyone who knew Kim cared... it would be impossible to know her and not to care about her."

Ron turns to look at Monique with red eyes, and knew that the loss of Kim had hit hurt her as hard as it had hit him. He didn't know what to say at first until it looks like Monique was about to leave. He says, "Monique..." making her pause where she was and when their eyes meet he says, "I'm sorry... Bonnie is right... for a change. It is just... it was all my..." He is surprised when his mouth is covered by Monique's hand and he looks at her with questioning eyes.

Monique says, "Bonnie did have a point. Kim wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. I lost my very best friend since I moved here." She sighs and then says, "I would do _anything_ if I thought it would bring Kim back, but there is nothing anyone can do. It isn't like the technology to time travel exists or anything." She turns and waves weakly as she says, "Goodbye Ron... See you around."

**Time shifts in Ron's mind**

Ron waves as Ms. Possible leaves in her van with the twins, Tim and Jim waving back looking sadly at Ron. He still couldn't believe it. Not only had Kim's parents split up but they both left Middleton claiming it was too painful to live in Middleton anymore. He knew no one wanted to say it, but he knew that it was because he'd been responsible for Kim. He felt certain that if Kim had been alive, they would still be together and living in Middleton. He knew it would be hard on the twins, with Ms. Possible getting custody of the twins and he got rights to see them every so often.

Even his parents had split up with his mother who had a job in Middleton staying because she knew how much Ron wanted to stay in the town with Kim had once lived while his father got custody of his younger sister, who he knew he could see on the holidays and probably on birthdays.

After Ms. Possible leaves he gets on his rocket-scooter, which was a prized possession for him since it had been created by the Possibles when they were together... when Kim was still alive... He still couldn't think of her as being truly gone, he'd convinced himself at one point that Kim was waiting to show up in a Halloween costume so they could go trick or treating together. It didn't matter that it wasn't Halloween anymore or how many more would come and go... he would wait for her to return. It was better than facing the reality of Kim being truly gone by his hands, not some superfreak's in order to save the world. He thought that if it had been that, then maybe... he could accept it better, but not like this. It was too scary for him to face.

As Ron rides around on his scooter he shakes his head, not because of the Possibles no longer living in Middleton but because with Kim gone... people seemed to lose hopes and their dreams in Middleton. What had once been the jewel of the tri-city area, now was becoming a gray little town full of sad people.

The buildings that once shined as bright as Kim's spirit now seemed to be on the verge of collapse as people just moved away, leaving the heroine who'd done so much good in the world behind to rest as a little cross beside the road.

Businesses had folded up, taking many jobs with them and leaving many people who wanted to stay no other choice but to leave or starve. There were still a few businesses trying to keep the town alive, and fortunately Bueno Nacho was one of them.

Ron pulls up to the drive thru of Bueno Nacho to order his usual food when Ned says, "Hi Ron, what can I get for you?" He notes that even his voice had lost its usual tone though one would be hard pressed to tell if they didn't know him like he did. He says, "One order of my usual Naco, Grande style!"

Ned tells him to pull up but when Ron moves to the pickup window, he knew something was wrong.

Ron says, "What is it Ned?"

Ned sighs as he hands him the food and accepts the money for it. He knew Ron would know sooner or later so it might as well be now. He says, "Bueno Nacho... it is closing up in Middleton. There just aren't enough customers anymore to keep it open anymore." He looks down as he says, "Sorry Ron... I've been asked by home office if you want this building... you know, to remember Kim by."

Ron was stunned although not totally surprised since it was becoming a ghost town lately. Even his mother was having a hard time with the bills and knew that she was going to be forced to move as well. He nods to Ned and says softly, "Yeah... I'd like that. Thanks Ned..." He doesn't say anything more and drives off to the one place he felt left that was untouched by time, the treehouse where he could close his eyes and pretend she was still with him until he burst into tears and fell asleep on the couch after crying so much for so long.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Ron stands up and opens his eyes to look at Kim and says, "I wish we could have had a good Halloween together Kim..." He feels a cold breeze stir for a moment before he moves to push aside the one part that had also been affected like the town. His hair had a few strands of gray now in it and while he had tried to move on and make a new life for himself he had never found anyone quite as special as Kim and now he was an old man with a divorce and a teenage child who hated him because he had let his feelings for Kim get in the way of his marriage.

With his back to Kim's photo he pulls out the locket he had tried to give her and opens it up with the pictures inside still as colorful as ever, which was an odd contrast to the grey ghost town that Middleton had become. The only thing that had any color were the weeds that had flowers in the town which had sprung up everywhere with no one to take care of anything.

Ron says, "I love you Kim... how I wish I could take back that one moment where you were hurt because of me..."

A breeze stirs only this time it sounded like a faint voice whispering, "Ron...Ron... I love you..." The voice may have been only a whisper but it had the impact of a cement truck to Ron.

Ron scarcely could believe it, he whispers, "Kim... is that really you? Am I just imagining things?"

It was silent again before the breeze stirs and the whisper returns, "I need your help Ron... I can't save the world without you..."

Ron thought about all that had happened since Kim's passing... from how the world finally got taken over and then after that, the other villains ended up fighting each other for control. People had been hurt but he'd been in too much grief to help and while GJ and the others did their best, they just didn't have Kim's knack for saving the world as easily or quickly as she did.

Ron snaps out his thoughts and says, "Kim... anything need. Just ask and I'll do it!"

The breeze whispers, "Save me Ron... save the past... Seek...her..." The rest was too hard to make out as the breeze slowly settled down after that.

Ron says, "Seek who?" and he waits for an answer but no breeze ever comes, thus no answer. He stands there for an hour waiting for a breeze, an answer, anything but nothing ever comes. So he finally says, "I guess Kim needs me to figure it out."

Ron looks down at the locket and then says, "I'll save you Kim. I swear I will. You can count on me!" He heads off, not really knowing where to go while the picture on the white cross seems to have a fresh tear since Ron's dried up long ago.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As you all feared and guessed, Kim DID bite the bullet. However that's not the end of Ron's journey and I've got a few surprises and twists in store for everyone. You AND Ron that is. So, what did everyone think about what happened to Middleton and the world after Kim passed on? What did everyone think about the way their friends reacted? Did you think Bonnie was just right? What about Monique? or Mr. Barkin? The way things changed in the Possible family? Were any of you surprised? I hope you all liked the touch with Kim reaching out to Ron in the form of a breeze on Halloween when magic and the spirit world is at its most strongest. Any guesses as to what will happen next?

Chapter E Preview: Ron is trying to help Kim! More reflections on what happened after Kim passed on and how Middleton became such a ghost town. A shocking surprise for Ron! If you haven't read the previous Halloween story, this would be a good point in time to as it relates to this chapter!


	5. Chapter E: Eternity

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter E: Eternity?**

Ron ran all over town in his excitement to help Kim. He didn't want to go by any faster means because that meant he might miss the next message from Kim or whoever the "She" that he was looking for.

One thing that Ron knew and that aside from him, whoever he found in Middleton would have to know something! Middleton was a ghost town, where it had once been so full of life and amazing promises.

Of course Ron also knew that it hadn't helped with all the times the villains had taken over the Earth and that the great Villain War had also nearly destroyed everything only to somehow be saved by Team Go lead by Shego of all people!

Ron had been stunned when he saw Shego on the TV screen saving the world, but then when Shego had realized that the villains were being too stupid to see what they were doing was going make their little war pointless! He realized the same thing she did, that unless someone put a stop to the other villains, then there would be no Earth to conquer!

Ron sighs for a moment at the memory where Shego had seemed to return to the good side but it had all been a setup for her to become the top villain and take over the world after she saved it from the stupidity of all the other villains.

Ron thinks, "Even Shego didn't mess with Middleton until it was on it last gasps. In fact she had been the one to drive the final nail in its coffin and turn it into the ghost town it is today." That particular memory was so bitter that he didn't even bother going down that memory lane to recap it.

He didn't know what to do after he had run to all his usual hangouts that he shared with Kim. He decides to return to the cross and see if Kim will give him another clue because he as sure didn't know what to do next.

Ron arrives at the spot where he'd heard Kim talking to him and is surprised to find a little white envelope on it with little Halloween patterns in the shape of black cats and green witches. He says, "Hey, this wasn't here before..." as he picks it up and opens it.

Ron pulls the letter out and reads it quietly to himself with his eyes slowly widening until he gulps. He says, "I had hoped to have to never go there again." After a moment lost in his thoughts he shook his head to snap himself out of it before he then says, "I guess I gotta go if I wanna help Kim!"

Ron drops the letter and envelope before he starts to run and though he knew Kim was long gone, he still shouts, "I'm coming KP!" The letter and envelope both vanish in a puff of purple smoke before either of them ever touch the ground.

What Ron had not noticed in his haste to help his best friend from long ago, was the presence of someone watching him and the eyes that followed him as he ran were most definitely not Kim's.

The silent, unnoticed person watches as Ron again forgets his ride in his haste and with a bemused smirk it stays where it is until Ron has vanished from sight. Once Ron is gone, the person walks slowly over to where the white cross is and stops in front of it to look down at the picture of Kim.

A breeze stirs and the person appears to be listening for a few moments before the person nods and with a hand grabbing the furthest corner of a long cape. The person spins briefly, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. The purple smoke briefly touches Kim's picture and oddly enough the Kim in it seemed more happier than before.

Ron thinks, "I got to help Kim! It is all my fault that she was killed! She was just trying to prank me back for that incident with Roachie! Then I have to go and mess things up by letting my old monkey fears overwhelm me for a moment!"

After a while of running, he starts to slow down until he was moving at a snail's pace as he approached the spot the letter told him to go.

Ron thinks, "I'm here... I wish Rufus was here. I sure could use his help in this sitch." He then realizes that he'd just called a situation a sitch just like Kim did ever since pre-k because she couldn't say situation back then and it had just become a habit for her as Ron had taken a liking to that word.

Ron walks up to the house that had been the cause of a few nightmares for him ever since that Halloween when the both of them had been sucked into it only to be released unharmed later. He thinks, "Yeah, but it was Kim that saved you both because you couldn't do anything." After frowning and gritting his teeth in determination he adds in thought, "Well, I guess it is my turn to do the same for Kim."

Ron stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. He says, "Ok... here goes nothing."

Ron knocks on the door, fully expecting to be sucked through it but instead the door opens slowly to reveal an redhead woman who causes Ron to blink and then drop his jaw in surprise for two reasons.

The first reason was because he had thought that everyone in Middleton had left after it had been turned into a creepy ghost town. The second reason which was the cause of the jaw drop was because if Kim had lived, then the woman standing in front of him looked _exactly_ as he imagined how Kim would grown up to become.

The woman had long, red hair with some gray in it to match Ron's own and she had those same bright green eyes that he'd always known and knew that even in a mask, he could pick out her eyes and know it was her. She was wearing a somewhat recent shirt covered by an old sweater, which made Ron where she could have gotten it with no stores in Middleton anymore. She wore a pair of comfortable looking sweatpants with a strip running up along the left side.

Ron simply could **not** believe his eyes! He blinks a couple times after staring at her until it felt his eyes were drying out. He closes his eyes for two seconds and then when he opens his eyes again to see that she was still there, he rubs at his eyes again before he opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to talk but nothing came out. It was as if his brain had forgotten how to speak!

The woman tilts her head as she waits for him to state his business and smiles as she watches his reactions to just looking at her. She clearly was not used to being stared at and especially in such a comical way.

The woman can't help but giggle at Ron as he clearly tries to say something but clearly was unable to form the words. She smiles and says, "I didn't know I was that beautiful... You flatter me kind sir."

Ron thought he'd been blown away by the way the woman looked at him, as he considered that she just bore a remarkable resemblance to his childhood friend. When he heard her talk, it cinched it in his that as impossible as it seemed, the woman in front of him was none other than Kim Possible!

The fact that he was staring and hearing a Kim his age at a spooky house simply became too much for him and the eyes roll up into his head as he faints from the overwhelming shock of it all. All that he remembered as he passed out was the woman's voice saying just like how he remembered whenever she was worried about him only she didn't call out his name, she simply cries out, "Sir!" After that, the world went black.

Ron slowly came to and the first thing he became aware of was that he was laying down in something comfortable with sheets pulled over him up to his chin. His first thought was, "Oh... it was just a dream. But what a dream it was..." He begins to speak his thoughts while his eyes were shut as he hoped to go back to sleep and have that same dream, "I saw Kim all grown up and my age at the spooky house...she sure was beautiful though... I wish I could have said something to her."

A female voice, one which he would recognize anywhere says, "I don't think the house is all that spooky." A smile is in her voice as she continues to say, "Thank you for saying I am beautiful, kind sir. It is always good to hear that from a guy as handsome as yourself."

Ron opens his eyes and bolts upright, instantly regretting it as he felt a wave go through his head but even as strong as his feelings were, they were quickly replaced by shock again as he sees the woman sitting beside him in a chair with a surprised look on her face as she had clearly not expected him to suddenly bolt upright in the bed.

Ron found himself speechless again before the woman until some part of his mind registers that she had asked him what his name was. He blurts out, "My name is Stopron able, I mean Stoppable, I mean Ron! AGH! Ron Stoppable!"

The red haired woman laughs just like Kim used to and Ron thinks, "It _must_ be her! But how did she survive the car? Where has she been all these years? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

The woman smiles and says, "Nice to meet you Ron Stoppable, it is nice to put a name now to the man laying in my bed."

Ron's eyes go wide at that comment and he looks at the bed to see a nice, feminine bed with white comforters that had a floral print all over it. He moves his head to look around the room, taking in everything he say and knew he wouldn't forget any of it.

The room had a definite single woman's look to it as he could see that it was very nicely kept and had a spot that she could even sit in front of a mirror to see herself with. It wasn't until he was nearly done looking around the room that he noticed something odd. There wasn't any sign of anything modern in the whole room! Unlike young Kim's room, there was no computer, no hair dryer, no cordless phone by the bed. In fact, the whole room had a more of turn of century kind of feel to it with the way everything looked.

Ron turns back to the red haired woman and says, "Um, what is your name?" The wait between asking the question and her reply would seem like an eternity to him as he so desperately wanted to hear her say, "Hi, I'm Kim Possible or Kimberly Anne Possible or even K.P." He stares at the woman as he watches her moving in such slow motion. To Ron even watching her make a friendly smile at him seemed to take two years. Even the way she blinked seemed to stretch into months for Ron before she started to move her lips in answer to his question.

Ron hears the answer in slow motion, _very slow motion_ but somehow it still registers in his brain and his jaw drops before he shouts, "NO WAY!!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I can only imagine what you all think since only like 2 percent of you actually review. :D What did all of you think about the way Middleton was a ghost town? Did you all like that little twist with Shego and Team Go? I wonder if any of you have a guess as to who left the envelope? Did any of you see Ron going back to the spooky house from my previous story? Were you all hopefully surprised to see the redhead woman standing there at the door? I think Ron's reaction was pretty funny, what do you all think? What do you think she said her name was to Ron?

Next Chapter Preview: Ron is still in shock and his mind is reeling over what has happened up to now and what he was told. Now Ron has to decide what to do with what he's facing. What will he say? Should he? What would you do if you were in Ron's shoes?


	6. Chapter F: Forget Me Not

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter F: Forget Me Not**

Ron simply could not believe it! The woman in front of him just simply smiled at him as she waited for him to say something in response to his question.

In truth, the woman was amused by Ron. She simply could not believe such a nice, funny and cute guy like him existed in town but then she wonders, why she had not seen him before? True, she had led a somewhat sheltered life but for some reason she never found a reason to travel very far as if something was holding her back a drive, a reason to do more even though she was certain she could do anything if she truly put her mind to it.

Ron says, "How... how is this possible?" As he stares at the woman before him. He thinks, "This can't be! Is this what Kim meant in the wind?"

The woman says, "I'm afraid I simply don't understand your question."

Ron says, "You... how can you exist? Why do you live in this spooky house?"

The woman says, "I was born and raised just as yourself." She pauses to look around the room before she says, "I don't think this place is spooky. I find it quite comfortable for a castle in England."

Ron's eyes go wide as he thinks, "ENGLAND?? Wait... Kim did tell me that her family originally came to America from England because... I can't remember... it was so long ago since she told me."

He realizes that he has been staring at her before he says the only thing he can think of, "So... we're in England?" He remembered that castle he had been and at the time he'd thought he was in Ireland because of his experiences with Duff Killigan but he supposed that it could have been in England too. All castles looked a bit alike to him after all but this little bit only seemed to raise even more questions in his mind.

Ron says, "Are you going to America?" A part of him wanted to go back home to America but he simply didn't know how he was going to do that without some kind of help.

The woman who looked so much like his Kim looks at him with a puzzled expression as she says, "America? Why would I go there? I don't know anyone over there and from what I've heard it is quite a wild place. Certainly no place for a single woman like myself to go."

Ron scratches at the back of his head and thinks, "Ok... this is definitely a 20 on the weirdness scale." He says, "Um... ah, I am from America and to be honest I'm not sure how I ended up here."

The woman reaches out and puts her hand on top of his other hand, which was laying upon the blanket and says, "Don't worry, you can stay for as long as you like."

There was something about the way her green eyes looked so much like Kim's when she was longing for something or someone to talk to. Ron couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt almost as if she was peering into his very heart and soul with a yearning for more. All this made him very uncomfortable as he tried to refocus on what he was trying to do, which was bring back Kim or at least help her soul somehow.

The woman says, "It can get lonely her sometimes since I live in this house all by myself, and aside from a few people who help me to maintain it or bring me food, I am afraid that I don't get out much. I am so shy...I am not really a strong woman." She retracts her hand from Ron's and brings it up to hold her hands before her with her eyes looking so sad as they look downward. After a few moments of silence she says, "I don't have many friends and those who are my friends, I know I'd do anything for."

Ron thinks, "She's so shy and yet she has a buried, untapped strength in her. I wonder why she's never used it?" He says, "Don't you ever wonder what's out there? There is a whole world out there for exploring and where I lived in Middleton, there was always such magic." He then stops as he realizes that he'd been talking about the Middleton of the past, the one where Kim had lived in. Perhaps it was because of the way the woman reminded him of Kim so much, and not just in physical resemblance but also the way she looked when he had looked into her eyes.

The woman looks up at him and says, "Middleton? Is that your town? It sounds... so nice." The warm smile that she sends his way has the desired effect as Ron sees it and smiles back in return with the goofy smile that she'd come to enjoy in the short time she'd known him. She thinks, "He is so handsome, and those big ears of his are so cute.

Ron nods as he says, "Yes, it is... was a wonderful place so full of life, wonders, and magic. I miss it, especially now because I miss my friend."

The woman says, "Sounds like a place I'd like to visit one day."

Ron thinks, "Maybe you will, I don't remember or not if you do or if it was someone else from your family." He then surprised himself by asking, "Why don't you ever leave the house? You seem like someone who can do anything she wants."

She looks away and says, "I..." She pauses and bites her lower lip which, again reminded him so much of Kim before she continues, "truth be told, I am scared. I don't feel like I can do anything in this big and frightening world by myself."

Ron looks at her in surprise and says as he says without even thinking, "What about the "Anything is possible for a Possible" motto?"

The woman looks at him with surprise before she smiles and says, "I've never heard of that before but I like it... it is catchy."

Ron says as he smiles, "Yeah, it was always one of my favorites. I love to hear it but it has been some time..." His smile fades as he thinks about Kim Possible, the woman who always said that and up until the accident, he believed that she truly could do anything she wanted any always wanted to lend his strength and support to help her achieve it.

The woman sees the sadness and her heart went out to him. She couldn't understand why, but there was something about the blond guy that touched and made her feel close to him, like she wanted to do anything in the whole world for him which, made her think about that motto he said and it was then that she knew she'd never forget it.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is yet another chapter in Ron's Halloween and there is only a few left to go before it is ALL over! The final chapter **should** be Chapter H if things go right with my writing schedule. While I bet that most of you by now have an idea of what's going on at this point, just remember I have and will throw you complete curveballs just when you think you've figured it out.GRIN! So, what do you all think of the woman? Is she a relative of Kim's? Is she Kim brainwashed? How will Ron get back home to America when he's in England? What does all this have to do with Kim's accident? All these questions and more will be answered by the final chapter. What do you all think of the story so far? What do you think of Ron and the mystery woman? Any thoughts? As usual all thoughts, ideas, magical potions, fairy powder, magic lamps and more will all be happily accepted.

Next Chapter Preview: Chapter G will cover more from POV and things change a bit for the woman as well. You will finally learn her full name. Ron meets a nightmare. Any more than that and I'd have to put up a spoiler alert, not that I'm sure most of you wouldn't want me to spoil it, there are a few I imagine that would rather read it than guess from my spoilers. Next tentative update for Chapter G will be around the 28/29th. Again, Chapter H should be the last chapter if I can finish it on time for a posting on Oct 31st, though technically right around midnight of the 30th so expect to see it by then!


	7. Chapter G: Got My Heart in Your Hands

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had Roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it?

**Chapter G: Got my heart in your hands**

The woman says, "So...um, what made you so sad? That is if you don't mind talking about it." She looks at Ron with eyes begging him to tell her and in her heart she truly wanted to do something to help this man before her.

Ron looks at the woman before him and thinks, "Those eyes... How can she **not** be Kim?" He softly sighs before he says, "I once knew a friend, my best friend really since childhood and then one day..." He begins to choke up as he recalls with such vivid recollection the way Kim looked before she was hit by the car. It takes him a minute or two to gather the strength, during which the woman stayed by and didn't push him as if she somehow knew that what he had to say would come out in its own time.

He takes a deep breath to stabilize himself and then continues as she watches the expression on his face, "She... she and I were going to meet up when she decided to pull a prank on me for what I did last year and... it scared me so much that I pushed...pushed her away and she... fell...f-fell right into the p-path of a..." He stops when the woman picks up his hand in hers and says with a tender tone in her voice and when Ron looks at her he is surprised to find tears going down her cheeks just as there were tears running down his own.

The woman says, "Please Ron...You don't have to go any further. I think I can guess what happened and I don't like to see you hurting like this." She pauses before she says, "You loved her didn't you?"

Ron nods a bit before he says, "Y-yes... so to be the c-cause of..." He is surprised when he suddenly feels her arms wrap around him tightly in a hug. He freezes up and first but then melts against her as he hears her say, "It is ok Ron, I know you didn't mean to do it."

The moment Ron hears those words it triggers something within him, something that he had longed to hear since the accident and suddenly he couldn't hold it back. Not when those very words in Kim's voice are exactly what he needed to hear. He starts to cry hard and uncontrollably with the arms around him holding him tightly even as she says soothing things to him. He lets it all go, crying like he'd never before in his life until he finally is all worn out and falls asleep, still in her arms with his cheek laying on her shoulder which had long since become soaked with tears.

The woman with the long red hair lets him rest there for another minute as she thinks, "This woman was so lucky to have such a guy love her so deeply. I can't help but feel sorry to the core for them. A love this deep was probably returned in kind. I wonder if... if I can find someone like him for me someday."

The woman slowly and gently lays him backwards onto the bed, taking care so as not to wake him as she knew he would be exhausted after letting it all out like that. She walks over to pull out a new dry top and manages to do so without waking him.

She turns to walk out of the room and just as she passes him on the way out she hears him talk in his sleep, "Rufus... Kim told me...it was ok...forgiven" She pauses as she thinks, "Her name was Kim?" She continues her walk out of the room as she thinks about what she had heard.

_**(Later)**_

Ron wakes up and the first thing he does is look around. He sees that the room is empty as he sits up before he thinks, "Great... she's gone. I bet she thinks I'm a loser. A loser who hurt his best friend!" He stops to blink as he realizes that he feels better now, better than he had felt in a **long** time actually.

Ron softly says, "I guess I should go and apologize to her for all the trouble I caused." He gets up out of the bed and walks to the door when he hears her talking in the voice that sounded so much like Kim's.

Almost immediately he knew something was wrong because the voice was doing something he hadn't heard very often, the voice in fear of something... No, not something... someone. He puts his hand on the door, as he can hear the voice of a guy now and it sounded very angry.

The man's voice sounded angry as he says in an almost shouting voice, "You have another man in here! You know that you're mine and mine alone forever! I _will_ have you marry me and then you and all your land will become mine!"

Ron's hand against the door slowly curls into half of a fist at the guy's words and then he hears her say, "Please leave! I have no desire to marry you! I would rather stay alone until I die of old age than marry you!" He thinks, "Yeah! You tell him!"

The man obviously did not like what he heard and growls, "I've waited for so long to make you and your lands all mine! I've tried to be nice but then one of your servants ratted me out and..."

Ron is about to go through the door when he hears her say, "No... none of them told me about you. They knew what I did from the start, that you were an evil man trying to take advantage of me..." A pause that seemed to go on forever even though he felt he could see her face as if he was truly in the room. He could see etched upon her face the strength, the sadness and the loneliness... Yes, the loneliness would be why she put up with him for so long but he had to wonder, what changed for her to confront him now?

Ron snaps out it as he hears her resume talking and leans in to hear her say, "I simply have no desire to pretend that I don't. I thought that if I was patient, I could change you... save you from yourself but I have come to realize that relying on others for change won't work. I have to create my own path in life, not let others dictate mine."

Ron's jaw drops as he hears her say that, just as his Kim once told some reporter when asked a question about why she did what she did and not just let others who were trained for this kind of thing handle it. It was both eerie and heart touching to hear that.

The man could be heard growling in a frustrated way before shouts, "This is because of that guy isn't it? I'll show you what a _real_ man can be like!" A cry from her could be heard as the man shouts, "I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not!"

Ron slams the door with such intensity that it flies open and hits the wall, creating a large crack in the wall. He sees the woman who had been both so kind to him and looking so much like his true love being accosted roughly by some man. He shouts, "Get-your-hands-off-of-her!"

The man had been very surprised by Ron bursting through like than and his hands manage to become loose enough that she can escape. Once the man notices he looks darkly at her and snarls, "This is the guy whom you think is better than me? Is he the one? Tell me the truth Katherine Miriam Adabelle!"

Katherine narrows her eyes as she says with force, "You know I don't like to be called by my full name!"

The moment the man looked like he was going to strike her, Ron moves forward and grabs her to pull her out of danger before he says to Katherine, "Hurry, go get somewhere safe!"

Katherine says, "No Ron! He'll hurt you!"

The man looks at them standing there so close and for a moment it almost looked like there was an after image of the two of them, but in different clothes. The only thing this does is that it confuses and frustrates him even more before he shouts, "Hurt him? I am going to KILL him after which, there will be no one who will stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine!"

Ron spins Katherine behind him and he says, "Get behind me! I won't let him hurt you!" He sizes up the man who was muscular but not as big as some of the goons that he once had faced when he had been but a teen but at least there was one thing that he still had on his side. He was still a master of the mystical monkey power and calls upon that power to help him right then to help protect his friend.

The man decides to charge Ron so he could get through to her, figuring that his size would be an advantage against the smaller guy. However, he was shocked to see that not only did Ron not looked scared by his charge but rather calm.

Ron grabs the guy as he gets close enough and turns the guy's own mass and speed against him as he executes a throw that sends the man into the part of the wall that had already been cracked by his slamming the door into it.

Ron watches as the man slumps to the ground, apparently knocked out by that move. He then turns his back to him as he says to Katherine, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Unknown to Ron at the time, the man had been merely dazed by the throw and it was Katherine who say him get up to see him move quickly in a threatening way towards Ron!

Katherine found herself speechless as the man slams into him from behind and doesn't stop until Ron is pinned against the wall. She brings her hands up to cover her mouth as she tries to cry out but then something starts to change within her.

Here she was, watching as the first guy to really stand up for her and even go out of his way to protect her from serious, bodily harm and all she was doing was watching! Neither one saw it, but her face started to change from the expression she normally wore when she was her normal, shy and somewhat scared woman into something else.

To say that she was surprised by her own change, she also knew that she couldn't just stand by and allow Ron to be hurt! For too long, she had held herself in check and allowed others to help her, to even control her. Until the moment she saw Ron, a guy she barely knew risking his life to help protect hers for nothing other than because it was _the right thing to do!_ She knew that her life was about to be forever changed.

Katherine starts a few steps towards the guy who had obviously thought she would stay scared and pose no threat to him. She would prove him wrong! She yells as she jumps into the air and kicks him off of Ron!

Ron was very surprised and as he watched her so savagely attack the bigger guy, he got a very strange sense of Deja Vu as if he had already been through this before until he remembers just where he'd seen this exact scene before! He remembers how his friend Kim had attacked the bully who had started to pick on him because he had stood up for Kim when it was her turn at the ball.

Ron was surprised at how agile she was and the strength that she showed rivaled that of Kim's when she was going up a henchman. He does a footsweep to knock the guy off his feet just before a punch could hurt Katherine.

The man gets up and growls in frustration and anger as he couldn't understand how two such weak people were giving him such problems! He looks at the man who seemed to be the easier target and he thinks, "Get rid of the guy and her bravery will disappear! Then she will be mine for the taking!"

The man squares his shoulders and rushes at the guy, intending to slam him out the window with the hopeful intent on making him fall to his doom! He yells, "I'm going to make you pay for that!" as he runs at Ron.

Ron could see the attack coming a mile away and simply steps to the side, making him rush by with a surprised expression on the man's face.

Katherine slaps the man as manages to stop at the window, causing him to become off balanced. He rests his hand upon the window, which due to great age and exposure to the elements crumbles just enough to cause him to fall through halfway!

She grabs him by the pants, which stops him for a moment, leaving the man dangling through the window with Ron on the way.

The man could feel himself slipping forward as hard as she might try to hold on but what shocked him was an old woman just hovering in a weird ball of some kind and not doing a thing to help! He couldn't see her face clearly as it was under a hood with the only thing he could see were her lips. His eyes widen as she says, "Have a nice fall..."

The man screams for her to save him as he falls through the window just as Ron was about to grab his foot and leaving her still holding on tight to his pants which, now hung in her hands uselessly.

After a few moments there is absolute silence with Katherine and Ron in shock over what just had happened before them.

Katherine was the first to talk after a minute and says, "I tried... I tried... but he just slipped out." She holds up the pants to emphasize how she had tried.

Ron wraps his arms around her in a supportive way and says, "I know...and if he'd just hung on another minute I could have grabbed him and together we would have pulled him to safety." He sighs and wishes that Kim was there to say something since she was usually very good at this kind of thing whenever people were down.

Katherine looks at Ron and says, "I know... we both tried to save him, even if it was his own evil that lead to his downfall." She winces a little as she thinks about how that must have sounded to Ron, as it sounded a bit cold to even her own ears after she said it.

Ron nods and says, "I think Kim's dad, Mr. Possible would be telling us that he's in a better place now..."

Katherine thinks, "Huh? Possible? Could it be...?" She says, "Possible? You mean like in that motto you mentioned earlier?"

Ron looks distant as he thinks about the family and says, "Yes, in Middleton there was this family called the Possibles and that was their motto. They were amazing people and they always managed to prove that just about anything really was possible in that family. I believed in it right up until she was..." He stops as it was still so painful but the crying had made it easier to deal with and he felt that after all this time he could finally talk about it.

Katherine smiles a little as she listens to Ron and thinks, "I wonder if I could find such people like that in Middleton? Would he be there?" She looks at him, thinking about all that she had discovered about the guy who had passed out outside her door to her room. The ways he made her smile and laugh made her rediscover hope, happiness and even opened her heart to love. She had also discovered strength and courage within herself with a desire to make things better for herself.

Ron steps back and says, "We should go and recover the body, give him a proper funeral."

Katherine thinks, "He is so nice, sweet, funny, smart and noble... I wonder if his Kim knew he was a keeper?" She nods and says, "Yes, you're right Ron. Even evil people deserve that."

Katherine turns and says, "Please follow me Ron..." She is surprised and is glad that she was facing away from him when he says, "Sure thing, Kim." She noted that he didn't even seem aware of his blunder since he had not even tried to correct himself. She thinks, "Kim...I like that name... Kim Possible has a nice ring to it."

Katherine notices as Ron walks up to her side, not faster or slower as if they were equals and she looks at him from her side as she says, "Thank you Ron...for helping me back there when he attacked me."

Ron turns his head to look at her and smiles, "Hey, as my friend used to say, "No big" It was the right thing to do and I couldn't very well let him hurt my new friend, could I?"

Katherine looks away as she blushes for a few moments before she says, "I'm glad to be your friend, I think you are quite the noble man to rush to my aid."

Katherine smiles as she looks back to see Ron look a bit flattered and somewhat embarrassed by her compliment.

Together they reach the end of the corridor and their eyes still looking at each other. Katherine is about to grab the handle on the door when it opens by itself to reveal a woman in a hood and cape that reached down to her feet. The cape was wrapped around her hiding so much of her features but she was definitely female as her lips could be seen in the as well as the old but smaller hand that was now sticking out of the robes.

Ron's eyes go wide as he recognizes her from many Halloweens ago. It would be hard to forget someone who stabbed you in another castle and then left you to die in front of your best friend.

Ron steps back with his eyes still wide and shouts, "It's you! The old lady who stabbed me before!"

The cloaked woman smiles as she says, "Nice to see I'm remembered Ronald..." She points a somewhat wrinkly finger at him and says, "I'm here for you."

Katherine had no idea what was going on or who she was but the very fact that she caused such fear in Ron from a stabbing in the past told her that this was not a woman that she would like or treat kindly. She did not want to lose her new friend and just like with the man, she would fight to keep him safe.

The hood turns towards Katherine and says, "So it has begun..." The old hooded woman opens her hand and something green shoots from her hand causing the green, glowing goo to engulf her completely.

Ron cries out, "KP!" before he realizes his mistake and then says, "I mean Katherine! I'm coming!" He starts to move to her aid but it stopped by the old woman when she sends a blast between the two of them, causing the wall to explode.

Katherine struggles with all her might in an attempt to escape but the goo was so elastic that she couldn't make any headway. She shouts, "Run Ron! Forget about me! Save yourself!"

All Ron could do was see her lips move as the goo prevented sound from escaping even though Ron could guess what she was telling him.

The hooded woman grins as she says, "Time for you to go back to your home in America, Ronald."

Ron says, "Let her go!" before the hooded woman steps back as the scene behind her starts to change into blackness and powerful wind starts to course through the corridor while somehow leaving her untouched. He could feel himself slipping towards the door and turns to Katherine as he shouts, "I'll never forget you Katherine!"

The hooded woman had grown impatient with his resisting and two dark red hands of light and vapor reach out from behind her to grab at him by the shoulders to yank him off his feet and into the blackness. The hand comes back out quickly to grab the door and slam it close while at the same time the green goo vanishes around her like a bubble was popped, dropping her to the floor where she falls to her knees.

Katherine cries out, "RON! NOOO!!" She leaps to her feet and yanks the door hard to see nothing... it was totally empty. She runs forward, hoping that they hadn't gotten to far but no matter how fast she ran or how hard she looked, there was no sign of either the old woman or her new friend.

She had just grown to like the guy and then he vanished, apparently going back his home in Middleton. All she had were the memories to remember him by now and she owed him so much. He had brought her out of her shell and she had no doubt that if he'd stayed, she could have fallen for him.

Katherine returns to her bedroom and collapses onto her bed, crying hard into her pillow before the scent finally caught her attention. It was _his_ scent, one that would linger in her mind for the rest of her life. She knew she couldn't let things simply be. She would go to America and try to find her friend.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed this much longer chapter! What did you guys think of the name? A surprise? You'll learn the reason behind it in the final chapter! Can you stand the suspense? Any thoughts as to why she reacted to the Kim name? What did you all think of the nameless jerk? Given his role in the story I didn't think naming him was worth the effort, aside from the issue of coming up with a name that would match his personality but if any of you want to give it a go, then please do before chapter H goes up and I just might use it! I'll of course give credits to the one that comes up with a name at the top of the page. What did you all think of the hooded woman who just _watched _a guy plummet to his doom? _And _stole Ron away from her? Any thoughts about what Katherine would find in America? Anyone want to guess what really happened to Ron? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, magical time pieces, wizard staffs, witches familiars and more will be welcomed.

Next Chapter Preview: None... I want this to be a TOTAL surprise!


	8. Chapter H: Honor Thy Memories

**KP in Ron's Halloween**

**AN: **Ron has another Halloween as per tradition with her, or does he? Ron has another Halloween that he's looking forward to after that last one where he had roachie help him. However this time he had to promise up and down that he would NOT pull a trick like that again or he would not get any treats from her for a **very, very** long time! This is that Halloween, or is it? **AN1: **I would like to credit Joe Stoppinghem for the name of the bad guy used in the previous chapter.

**Chapter H: Honor Thy Memories**

Ron's eyes had closed as he got swallowed up by the blackness. Strangely enough, it had not hurt at all to be swallowed up by some freaky black thing by hands holding onto him.

Ron couldn't hear anything anymore, it had become utterly quiet and then he notices that the hands were gone too. He felt the blackness disappearing from around him and he was afraid to look in case that old woman was still there.

The last thing Ron wanted to do was open his eyes and see that they were back in another castle or her holding another blade that she would use to stab him with, and this time with Kim gone there would be no one to save him.

Ron became aware of something different as the blackness vanished. He was on his back and lying upon something soft, familiar. He thinks, "Am I a bed? Who's bed am I going to wake up in?"

The more time that passed, the more he became curious about his surroundings until his fear was almost completely replaced by burning curiosity. So ever so slowly, Ron cracks open his right eye to where he could see through his eyelashes.

What Ron saw was a ceiling that looked familiar to him. He looks around as much as he can before opening his other eye to see as well.

When Ron turns his head he looks and becomes shocked by what he saw, so shocked that his eyes flew open! For what he saw was his picture of Kim that was sitting on his dresser beside his bed.

Ron reaches out to take the picture off its resting place and he says, "What is this? I thought I gave this picture away to Ms. Possible before she left? What is going on?"

He sits up and slowly surveys the bedroom that he was in. It was his old room from before the accident with Kim! Everything was exactly as he remembered it and then when Rufus pops up his eyes became as wide as saucers for Rufus had passed away on him many years ago!

Ron gives his little buddy a hug and a kiss on his bald head before he says, "Rufus! You're alive! You're alive!"

Rufus just looks at Ron with a puzzled look and squeaks in a way that only Ron understood as "Yep!"

Ron looks down at himself as he realizes something, "I'm young again!" He leaps off the bed while still holding on to Rufus and does a spin before he says, "Oh, it feels great to be young again!"

Rufus thinks, "That must have bee some dream he had." as he makes more curious sounds.

Ron says, "I'm home! Oh! But wait! When is it? What time is it?" He runs over to a calendar in the room and his eyes widen again as he drops Rufus. His jaw drops in despair before he says, "No... anything but that day!"

He looks down at himself and sees that he was in his costume, which was a nice suit to go with whatever Kim's mysterious costume was going to be. He thought Monique had told him once but he had been in such a painful state back then that he was barely listening so as such, no didn't really remember what it was.

He hears tires screech outside his house and his heart skips a beat, as he thinks, "NO Not again!"

Ron grabs Rufus and shoves him without thinking into a pocket as he rushes towards the front of the house. As soon as he is there, he sees that it wasn't the same car and no one was hurt. He sees that it had been caused by some car backing up too quickly out of the driveway.

He closes his eyes and lets go of his breath that until then he didn't realize he'd been holding in his mad rush. After sagging for a moment against the door he thinks, "Maybe it was just a dream... but it all seemed so real. Could I have imagined everything? The future? The way Middleton became a ghost town? The split between the Possibles? The way Mr. P went of a broken heart a few years later? My marriage? All that horrible future stuff?"

He runs his hand through his already messy hair and thinks, "The experience with Katherine... the hooded woman told me I had what I needed to save Kim now..." Without even realizing it, he started to walk down his sidewalk to go to Kim as he felt the need to see her became a strong one.

Ron gets to the end of the sidewalk and opens his eyes to realize he was right about here last time when...

Kim had arrived early and knew her friend well enough to know that he wouldn't be late but he also wouldn't be too early either. She knew that he had a knack for being right on time for a lot of stuff. She had always wondered about that since the one time she'd tried to do it his way, she ended up with a schedule where she was late or something had gone wrong.

Shaking her head, Kim snaps out of her thoughts as she hears the door to Ron's house open fast! She sucks down behind the bushes and thinks, "Did he see me?" She peers through the bushes while waiting before she notices that he seemed relieved about something.

Kim whispers almost impossibly soft, "Payback time for using Roachie on me last Halloween..." She watches, as he seems to almost walk down the sidewalk in a zombie-like way. She thinks, "He's coming..." Still, she couldn't help but be bothered at the way he was walking but she figured it was too late to turn back now.

Kim hunches down as he gets closer...closer...ready to leap up in her monkey costume that she had rented for the prank while her real Halloween costume rested at Monique's. The moment comes when Ron stops almost right in front of her and so she leaps up!

Ron's eyes go wide as he sees the monkey leap up and just as he had before he cries out and pushes the monkey-girl backwards! The moment the shock wore off, his mind kicked into overdrive much earlier than it had before and he unconsciously uses his mystical power, which he hadn't used. Even still, he worried that it would already be too late.

Ron could see the car he knew that would be responsible for the blow that would finish her but he would NOT let it happen again! If anything came out of the experience with Katherine, was that he should not give up on what matters. He could see his fingers inching towards Kim's the power enhancing his senses and making him more agile, faster than before but even still, he had to wonder... would it be enough?

Suddenly it seems as if Kim was stuck from behind, causing her to stop momentarily which was long enough for Ron to grab Kim's wrists and pull her hard towards him even as the car saw the falling Kim and tried to stop.

The sound of the screeching tires which had been worse than the screeches of a thousand, nightmarish monkeys, the burning of rubber tires on the roar as driver tried to desperately stop in time, all this and the memory of Kim's face as she had fallen towards the car made him close his eyes tightly as he pulled Kim's body against his with him turning in case it was too late so that he could take the brunt and therefore save her life. He knew that compared to his life and the way he lived it, hers was far more important and if the worse came pass, then at least he went down fighting for his love instead of pushing her away. He thought, "Never...never again will I push Kim away."

Then there was silence and for a moment, with his eyes so tightly shut as they were he wondered if they both were dead. The he hears the driver of the car shout, "Hey, are you two ok? I was worried that I was going to hit the two of you!"

Ron thinks, "We're... not hurt? I'm alive?" He feels Kim's body pressed to his tightly and when he hears Kim say in a somewhat choked manner, "Ron... I need air... could you let go.. of me please?"

Ron opens his eyes and sees those beautiful green eyes of hers still filled with life! He smiles as tears start to flow from his eyes and he pulls back enough to see that she was untouched! Ron shouts, "KP! You're alright! You're alive!"

Kim was shocked at Ron's reaction and thinks, "Maybe I went too far in my prank..." Not realizing yet just how close she'd come to being hit until she looks back and sees the bumper of the car was inches away from her head which had been close to flying off the sidewalk.

Kim is snapped out of her surprise when she is yanked back into a possessive hug and hears Ron crying against her. She looks up at the driver as she says, "Um, you in the monkey costume... Are you ok?" She follows the eyes of the woman driver to Ron as she then hears, "Is he ok?"

Kim says, "Y-yeah... I'm ok. Not a scratch on me thanks to Ron here. I think he's in shock from how I almost got hit by the car."

Suddenly Ron's parents were on the scene as Mrs. Stoppable says, "Kimberly? What's going on? Why is Ronald crying so hard?" Mr. Stoppable says, "Is everything ok?"

The driver says, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I almost hit the girl in the monkey costume when she fell towards the road. If he hadn't caught her, I shudder what to think might have happened!"

Kim noticed at that point Ron had gotten very, very quiet. Even his breathing seemed to be still and a moment ago she could feel his heart out pounding her own and now... she was surprised by how it was beating.

Ron stands up slowly, his face in the shadows to all but Kim who was right in front of him and she gasps at the way it looked.

Ron walks around and stands in front of the car before he whips his head up, fresh tears still on his cheek sent flying to land on the windshield. He shouts, "That car! I would have lost my best friend, my girlfriend and one I love with all my heart!"

Kim thinks, "Oh Ron!" as she is very touched by his shockingly loud admittance of his feelings for her even though she'd heard it all before she could tell by the intensity that this was more than just lovey couple talk. She softly says, "Ron..."

Ron starts to light up a bright blue like an intensity Kim had never thought a person was capable of being and she'd seen a lot of weird stuff! He growls almost like a primal animal before he slams his foot into the ground, causing it to be sent up into the air as pillar knocks into it from below. A moment later the Lotus Blade was in his hand before he made it become two swords, and he jumped up high after to slice it into it a couple times as he shouts, "You will never hurt Kim or take her from me again!"

Ron pushes off from the car after slicing the engine cleanly into 14 slices. He moves down below it and tosses the two blades right at the gas tank where the two connect to create a spark that makes the whole car blow up in the air with Ron, still glowing bright blue to land on the sidewalk in front of Kim.

The pillar falls back into its previous place with only the cracks created as a sign that it had once moved and as the kids already out watch the exploding car fall into a burning lump outside the Stoppable home go "Oooh! Ahhh! Neat! or Cool!"

None of this was on Kim's mind though as she saw Ron's blue glow fade and with it all the tension and strength that he'd had with it. She manages to catch Ron and carry him into the Stoppable house leaving one confused driver who softly says, "Wh-what just happened?" before wondering how to explain this to her insurance company.

Kim lays Ron down on the couch in his living room as he starts to stir. She says, "Ron? Are you ok?"

Ron sits up quickly at her calling his name and says, "Kim! You're ok!" before he embraces her in a hug.

Kim pushes Ron back, wondering what has gotten into him for this was extreme, even for him. She says, "Ron, amp down! I am ok! Do you think you could tell me what's gotten into you?"

Ron looks around and Kim could tell what he was thinking, "It's ok Ron, your parents are outside trying to smooth things over with the driver of the car you just totally smashed!" He says, "Er... I guess I really messed things up didn't I Kim?"

Kim crosses her arms in front of her as she says, "That's like calling my uncle's four alarm stuff mild, Ron." She may have been a little upset but she was still touched by all that he'd done and said as a way to prove his love for her.

Ron sighs, "Boy, have I got a tale for you Kim and it is a 15 on the weirdness scale."

Kim raises an eyebrow skeptically, "Ok..." She thinks, "Maybe this will explain why he's acting so weird."

Ron says, "Well..." He thinks, "How do I tell her about everything about what happened? How this is a second chance for me? Do I really want to blow it?" He looks at the clock and says, "No time to talk about it now KP! We're going to be late if we don't get going!" He pauses and says without trying offend her, "Um... is that your costume?"

Kim looks down at her snug-fitting monkey costume and with a slight blush to her cheeks she says, "No, my costume's over at Monique's. This one was just a rental to give you a little fright as kind of payback for Roachie last year."

Ron hops off the bed and takes Kim by the hand as he says, "Then lets go, we're going to cut into some T or T time Kim!" The two teens quickly dash past the parents and the woman who were so deep into yelling at each other that they didn't even notice.

_**(Monique's Home)**_

Monique says, "Hey there, I see you finally arrived girl. I was beginning to wonder if you were every going to show up."

Ron quietly adds in his thoughts, "She almost never showed up." He feels sad for a moment, which shows, on his face before he brightens up at the thought that he saved Kim and the world.

Kim is concerned at the way Ron's emotions were on a rollercoaster ever since that near car accident. Now, she had no idea what was going on in his head but she knew that she would get to the bottom of it. Problem was that he was being very tight lipped about it and not even doing the puppy dog pout got her any closer to finding out what was going on. She got an idea on how to possibly shock Ron long enough to get him to spill the beans.

Monique saw how weird the two of them were acting, even for them but before she had a chance to say anything Kim grabs her by the arm and says, "Follow me!" She nearly get yanked off her feet and follows her as she says, "Nice seeing you Ron... we'll be right out!"

Once the door slams shut to her room Monique breaks free of Kim's grip and says, "Kim! What is going on? Why did you have to drag me to my own bedroom?"

Kim says, "Something strange is going on Monique and I need your help."

Monique tilts her head and says, "Sure, I can give you the number of a good therapist." She had only been joking when she said that but Kim seemed to only half-hear her as she says, "Not funny Monique! Ron has been freaking me out ever since his house!"

Monique says, "Hold on, what were you doing at his house? I thought you were going to meet up with him here?"

Kim pauses as her cheeks go red before she says, "I... I was there to scare him." This makes Monique cross her arms and raise an eyebrow which basically ask, "You did what?" without her having to say a word. Kim continues as the stare from Monique was about as bad as the puppy dog pout to her, "Do you remember how Ron scared me with Roachie last year? Well... I decided to scare him back."

Monique says, "Well that explains the monkey costume but I'm betting there is more to this story isn't there?"

Kim nods and says, "Well, things didn't go exactly as planned. He _was_ scared but he pushed me away in his fear and I almost got hit by a car because of it." She pauses to look a little pained in having to say what came next before she eventually says, "Ron went a _little_ overboard and used his mystical monkey powers to lay some serious smackdown on the car."

Monique uncrosses her arms as she starts to see the bigger picture here and says, "How much smackdown are we talking here?"

Kim seems to shrink into her body a little as if anticipating a loud shout as she says, "He sliced and diced the car before he blew it up into one big fireball."

Monique's jaw dropped as she now knew why Kim was upset, since that was totally out of character for Ron to go so berserk unless he had a REALLY good reason to.

Monique says with her voice in total disbelief, "The boy did _what_ Kim? Are you being serious with me?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, it all really happened Monique and now he won't talk to me or tell me what's going on in that head of his."

Monique says, "Did you try the puppy dog pout?"

Kim shakes her head as she says, "Yeah, and it didn't work. He's got me more than a bit worried Monique and that's why I need your help."

Monique says, "What can I do to help?"

Kim says, "I need you to go talk to him while I go change and then when I come out, maybe together we can figure out what is going on in his head?"

Monique looks at Kim with a questioning look on her face as she wonders what Kim's plan is. She says, "Ok, I'll try Kim but if he's going to be that tight lipped, that might be harder than it sounds."

Kim nods and says, "You forget Monique, I'm a Possible and our motto is 'Anything is Possible for a Possible.' "

Monique smiles a little before she says, "I hear that. Ok, I'll do my part. You go and get into your real Halloween costume."

Monique leaves her room and says, "Hey Ron, while Kim's getting into her real costume do you think you could tell me something?"

Ron looks a little nervous as he says, "Y-yeah? What is it Monique?"

Monique says, "Is Rufus going as anything for Halloween?"

Ron visibly relaxes and smiles as he says, "Yeah, he's got a little tux too." He reaches down and pulls out Rufus in a tux with a small bowtie that to Monique looked absolutely adorable!

Monique walks up and says, "You look so cute, I just might have to borrow you and go trick or treating myself." She smiles at the curious expression on Rufus's face before she says, "You help me get a lot of candy and I'll give you an equal weight in cheese, how's that sound?"

Rufus squeaks happily and bobs his head excitedly, "Yes! Yes!"

Monique couldn't help but giggle at how cute Rufus looked at that moment before she glances at Ron and sees that he was smiling as well.

Monique says, "Hey Ron, you wouldn't mind me borrowing Rufus would you?"

Ron chuckles and says, "No, I wouldn't mind. Besides the little guy would be upset after that offer you gave him."

Monique says with a sly look as she says, "I guess you're right. No more than you would be upset if you and Kim didn't get to go trick or treating."

Ron smiles, "KP and I have gone almost every year since Pre-K so it would be a crime if we didn't get to go this year."

Monique says, "Yeah, just like it'd be a crime if the little guy here didn't at least get his weight in cheese or you telling me why you are acting so strange."

Ron says, "Yeah, I guess you're right…" before he realizes the trap Monique had him stumble into. He says, "Um… I mean… oh brother."

Monique says, "Kim told me how you were acting all funny after a car accident. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Ron looks nervously as he wonders how he could tell her about his future experience when he knew what happened with her in that future. He decides that since the future was already changed that it couldn't hurt telling her at least.

Monique sees that Ron is debating and tries a different tack as she says, "Why did you blow up the car?"

Ron gulps and says, "Well… um, about that… I kinda lost it there because I didn't want it to ever try to kill Kim again." His eyes widen as he realizes he'd given too much away.

Monique says, "Aren't you over-reacting a bit? I'm sure Kim would have been ok."

Ron shakes his head, "No she wouldn't have… believe me, I know what the world would be like after she was struck by that car."

Monique frowns in thought as she realizes that Ron, while not the best in English had been talking about Kim in the **_past_** tense as if it had all happened before to him.

Just before Monique could ask Ron another question, Kim comes out in her costume, which makes Ron's jaw drop further down than ever before. In fact the fact that the ground was touching his chin barely registered in his brain as he nearly overloaded at the sight before him.

Monique had seen the costume before when it was in the bag but once she saw it on Kim she was **_SO_** jealous as it made hers look like a stuffed bag.

Even Rufus was stunned and passed out into the pocket from the shock of seeing her in the dress.

Now Monique fully understood why Kim didn't want to change at her home into that costume. If anyone had seen her in it, they'd be worried about where she was going and what she was planning on doing in it!

Kim looks at the two best friends in the world to her as she crosses her white-gloved hands together in front of her and she says in a shy way, which only enhanced the illusion, "So… what do you think?"

With both Ron and Monique's jaws dropped it took some time to process the question with Monique snapping out of it and shouting, "Girlfriend, you're going to be a HIT! And I'm not just saying that because people will be totally getting the wrong idea about you tonight!"

Ron was still stunned for about another minute after Monique's shout and it wasn't until Monique pulls Ron's chin up and says, "Boy, don't unspool the drool on my carpet floor!"

Ron shakes his head a few times before he says, "K-K-Kim? You… You look fantastic!"

Kim's cheeks were a bit rosy as she walks towards him with the bottom of her dress just barely off the floor. She smiles and says, "You can thank Monique, she gave me the idea for this around last Halloween."

Ron blinks in surprise but was unable to take his eyes off of Kim as she approaches him but was still able to say, "Thank you Monique…" in somewhat of a daze.

Kim liked the attention she was getting from Ron and it made her feel like she had her normal Ron back. She comes to a stop less than a foot away from Ron with the fake flowers in her hand and says, "So, do you really think I can pull off this costume Ron?" She flutters her eyes at him in a playful way.

Ron nods slowly and says, "Kim, you look super fantastic! People are going to be asking you who you've married!"

Kim reaches out and takes his hand into hers as she gazes into his eyes with a small smile on her face, "Why do you think I had you dress up in a tux silly? You're going to be my husband for Halloween."

Ron's eyes go very wide and says, "Husband? Me? Husband? Kim? Us? You? Me? Married?"

Kim's smile grows big and nods, "Yes, you and me…we're going as a married couple. Just for tonight. Is that ok with you?" Although she adds in her thoughts, "Maybe someday in the future it'll be for real. What I'm not telling you is that this is a **real** wedding dress that a designer who owed us a favor for rescuing them made just for me and it was hard to tell her that it was just going to be a Halloween costume. She was convinced that we were going to be married for sure regardless."

Kim had to admit that being in the wedding dress, she certainly _felt_ like she could go off and marry Ron that night. She also felt that if Ron asked the question, she wouldn't be saying 'no' either.

Ron was just too flabbergasted to say or do anything. He had never imagined Kim in a wedding dress. Ok, scratch that, he had imagined her but not even in his best imagination had he ever imagined Kim looking so incredible!

His eyes took in how perfect Kim's red hair flowed down to her shoulders with a trail of white see-thru material that had tiny white flower petals all over it draped over it. Even Kim's beautiful brilliant green eyes were just barely touched by the half-veil that hung down over her face, which seemed to stop at just her nose leaving her dazzling smile just for him to see. The dress was pure white that started at her shoulders and seemed to slide down in a gentle V slope to accentuate the curves of her perfect breasts. She also had white sparkling gloves that went up to a little past her elbows with the ring finger area part of the glove removed so that a wedding ring could be put there without the whole glove having to be removed. From Kim's waist on down was a fluffed up skirt that stopped at her ankles so that there would be no dragging of anything on the sidewalks as she walked around Middleton. Upon her feet were some white, sparkling shoes that had only the smallest heel to them so that her feet would not hurt since Kim had told the designer about how Ron liked to hit just about every house in the tri-city area for Halloween.

Ron wanted to kneel right then and there to propose to her but he was lost in her incredible, sparkling beauty and got to the point where it seemed that he simply forgot how to blink.

Monique says, "You better hold onto her tight boy, I bet Kim gets more than a few proposals tonight after seeing her in that wedding dress!"

This has a sobering effect on Ron and he surprised Monique by wrapping his arms around Kim as he says, "No they won't! Kim's going to be my wife and I'll defend the right to be her husband!"

Kim blushes redly as she enjoys the feeling of being in Ron's arms in the wedding dress and knew that the designer hadn't been joking when she told Kim that if Ron didn't treat her like he was her husband after seeing her in that wedding dress, that he a cold and heartless guy who didn't deserve to be her guy.

Monique grins and says, "Be right you two…" She returns a moment later and says, "How about a picture before you two go?" She snaps a picture before the two of them can object or complain. She wanted to have a snapshot of Kim in the arms of Ron in their costumes although she had to admit that after seeing them together like that… she felt like she was seeing the future for them. A very long and bright future together.

Kim says, "Can I have the pictures sometime Moni?"

Monique smiles and nods, "Sure, I'll make big copies for the two of you."

Kim smiles as she glances at Ron, "Thank you Monique." She notes that Ron still hadn't let go of her and she didn't want him to let go but she also knew how disappointed Ron would be if they didn't go trick or treating.

Kim turns her head to Ron and says, "So… want to go trick or treating now?"

Ron nods and lets go of her only to step to her side and offer her his arm in a gentleman way as he says, "Kim, it would be my honor to escort you from house to house."

Kim smiles as she slips her hand into his arm and says in a playful, happy voice, "Why thank you Ron." And then the two of them leave together with Monique looking after them until they go over to the first house on their list, which was the neighbor's.

Monique goes in to her room where she had a computer and hooks up the camera as she connects to Wade. She says, "Hey Wade, boy do I have a photo that you're never going to believe."

Wade who was dressed up as Mummy looks at curiously, "Yeah? What is it?"

Monique says, "Kim and Ron's Halloween costumes for this year."

Wade says, "Really? What'd they go as this year?"

Monique grins as she says, "You'll see…" just before she hits "Send" to upload the picture to Wade.

A few moments later Wade was falling backwards out of his seat as the picture appeared full-size on the screen before him!

Monique couldn't hide the smile in her voice says, "Looks real doesn't it Wade?"

Wade manages to get back into his seat as he says wide-eyed, "Is this for real? Not a touch-up?"

Monique nods as she says, "I'm on the level. This is straight from my digital camera. Besides you're the computer expert, not me."

Wade's jaw just stays dropped as he stares at the picture before him and thinks, "Wow… so this is what Kim and Ron will look like if they get married…"

Monique smiles a little on the sly side as she says, "Wade, do you think you could print out a couple copies for me? My printer's running low on ink. And don't even think about putting it on the website to show what Kim and Ron's costumes are this year…" The last part had the undercurrent of a strong suggestion to Wade.

Wade nods and says, "Sure thing Monique, I'll get back to you when the pictures are ready." He then signs off and within a few moments he had the picture up on the website.

_**(Hours later)**_

Kim and Ron had gotten a **large** cache of candy, more than either of them had ever gotten before in their lives. There was so much candy among a few other things that they had a hard time refusing since there were so _many_ people who were under the mistaken impression that they were going to get married that night.

Aside from candy, they had gotten cash, checks, and one person even gave them a wagon that their child had outgrown to help carry all of the stuff they were accumulating. As it was, they didn't even get out of Middleton before they had both gotten too much stuff to continue trick or treating so it had been a decision to drop off some of the stuff before going on to hit the other homes in places like Lowerton.

The biggest mistake had been to go where they usually went after they went trick or treating, Kim's home. The poor red wagon which was piled up high as they stood with all the stuff they had gotten, including one microwave oven still in its box was barely surviving the weight of it all as it squeaked loudly up to the Possible home.

The two of them had gotten so many compliments, many of them embarrassing from some of the women in the homes and had such a fun time trick or treating, Kim had totally let slip from her mind the incident about what happened in front of the Stoppable home.

Kim says, "Ron, I think we should call it a night. We've already earned enough candy to rot our teeth 200 times over." She dramatically waves a hand at the high pile and says, "This is more candy we've ever gotten in all our years of Halloween combined!"

Ron smiles and says, "Exactly Kim! I think we've struck a gold mine with these costumes! Just think how much more we could get if we went Lowerton!"

Kim rolls her eyes as she knew Ron was just trying to stick to tradition but her hands were hurting from pulling the wagon and one look at it told her that the wagon wouldn't survive another trip if the next one was as good as trip in their town.

Just as they went into the house they were so busy talking, they didn't notice the collected gasps coming from the living room.

The hairs on Kim's neck stood on end as she hears a _very_ loud voice belonging to none other of her father, Dr. Mr. Possible and he did not sound happy! "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE! RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!"

The two of them turn their heads to see Kim's parents as well as those of Ron's parents standing in the room with the tweebs in little monster costumes. Kim's parents were dressed up as Fred and Wilma Flintstone while Ron's parents were dressed up as Betty and Barney Rubble!

Jim says, "Cool! Did you two finally get married?" Tim says, "How come you didn't invite us?" Jim says, "You didn't have to elope" Before Tim finishes saying, "we would have supported your marriage."

Mrs. Possible says in a stern voice, "Jim! Tim! Stop that! Leave them alone!"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Ron? What's going on? Are you two really married?" with Mr. Stoppable adding, "Not that we don't agree with your choice if you did. I just wish you would have let us know so we wouldn't have had to find out the way we did."

Mr. Possible says as he approaches them, "There is only one thing I have to say about all this if you really did marry my little girl Ron…" He stops right in front of Ron who was too scared to say anything in response as he pictures being sent by a rocket into a black hole in his mind. He smiles at Ron and grabs him for a big hug as he says, "Welcome to the family Ron! Or should I call you Son?"

Ron was shocked at the sudden turn around and manages to squeak out an "Um, what's going on here?" in the hug before he feels Mr. Possible let go of him.

Kim says, "I'd like to know that myself." She turns to her parents and says, "What's going on here?"

Jim says, "We found a picture of you two in your wedding outfits on your website…" Tim then says, "which shocked everyone and…" Jim says, "we were all here just talking about if you'd really gotten married…" Then Tim says, "and what to do when you showed up!"

Ron says, "You know, this thing about you two finishing each other's sentences is really disturbing…" Then it hits him and he says, "Wait! Everyone things we're married??"

Mrs. Possible says to Kim, "Honey, I'm happy for you that you've finally chosen Ron as your husband but I do wish you'd included us without having to elope. We could have gotten you so much better stuff than you having to live on."

Ron says, "Wait… what stuff are they talking about Kim?"

Kim says, "I think they're referring to our stash of stuff on the wagon Ron…" She then turns and says, "First off, we are not getting married! Ron never proposed to me!"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "So then you proposed to him? A little unconventional for my tastes but I suppose knowing Ron, it would be the better way to go."

Ron frowns and says, "What was that? I'll have you know that the moment I say KP in the wedding dress I wanted to get on my knees and say the magic words, "Kim will you marry me?" He doesn't realize it but he had gotten on his knees as a way to demonstrate how he would do it and grabs her hands like he would to propose and when he looks up into her eyes, he sees how deep Kim is blushing before it hits him that it must have looked like he was proposing to Kim in front of both their families!

The twins cheer, "Yay! Ron proposed to Kim! This is so cool!"

Mr. Stoppable says, "Well, I guess this explains why you were so possessive over Kim earlier today at the car accident. You wanted to propose to Kim and getting hurt simply wouldn't do!"

Ron stutters, "No.. wait… I mean… that is… That was… um…" as he tries to explain the car accident but he was still on his knees and holding onto Kim's hands but now more out of desperation and stability than anything else.

Kim says the one thing that pierces through all the overlapping talking and praise that they were getting, "Yes Ron"

The room goes very quiet after that and Ron turns his head as he says, "What was that Kim?" His eyes meeting hers to see how teary they were as he hears her say, "Yes Ron… I will marry you."

Ron couldn't believe it, his best friend for practically all his life and not-too-long girlfriend was actually saying "YES" in a proposal that he had accidentally done! Not that he didn't _want_ to marry Kim, he did but he wondered if the timing was right for them but that idea was squashed as memories of a world without Kim and the memories of Katherine came back to his mind. Time was precious, he'd learned that and under any other circumstances he would have taken back his proposal but instead he finds himself saying, "You'll marry… me? For real?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes Ron… for real" Tears flow down her cheeks as she blinks and both families remain quiet. The scene was too beautiful yet surreal and magical at the same time.

Ron slowly stands up and smiles at Kim and says, "Thank you Kim…" He leans forward and doesn't even bother moving the veil since it wasn't going to block what he wanted to do most. He kisses Kim on the lips very slowly and lovingly at which time both sides of the family cheer.

_**(Later)**_

Kim and Ron were sitting in the living room still in their wedding clothes which had somehow turned into the real thing for them even though they'd both started out as costumes when Kim smiles at the small ring now shining on her finger which was given to her by her mother as she'd kept a ring upstairs for the day when Kim would get proposed to.

The parents were in the kitchen talking things over privately while the twins had disappeared upstairs with a large handful of the candy Kim and Ron had gotten. It didn't matter to Ron since there was still plenty left.

Kim smiles and says, "Just think… we're engaged now…"

Ron smiles back and says, "Yeah… I guess this makes Halloween a even more special time for the two of us now."

Kim nods as she continues to smile, "Yeah, a magical time for the two of us. Where anything really can happen."

The last part strangely echoes in Ron's mind and it is that look in his eyes that make Kim say, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Kim, do you remember when I was acting a little out of it at the car accident?"

Kim nods, letting her fiancée continue. Fiancée she thinks with a small smile, who would ever have thought we'd get this far?" She brings her fingers to the ring on her finger and fidgets with it a little in happiness before focusing back on Ron.

Ron says, "Please hear me out fully before you say anything Kim. There is a lot to tell…" He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and says, "The reason I freaked so much was because… that accident had happened before and you really did die in it."

Kim's eyes go wide as she realizes what Ron was saying, still she stayed quiet even as the parents who had come out of the kitchen came to stand behind Ron so he didn't even know they were there.

Ron says, "You see… the car had hit you and killed you instantly in it. It had devastated me for the rest of my life. Your parents split up over it, even mine did…no one was able to recover from it." Still, he wonders just what had made Kim pause in the air like that long enough for him to save her?

Kim says, "But… I was saved by you and Rufus, Ron…" This surprises Ron as he says, "Rufus? Are you sure?" She nods and says, "Yes, I felt something small hit me on the back that felt like Rufus."

Ron looks down at the pocket where Rufus was sleeping and says, "Little buddy, I guess I owe you big time." Before Kim says, "No Ron, we both do but now please continue your story."

He takes a moment to take another deep breath before he continues where he had left off as he says, "The lost of you to the world was also as just as bad. Middleton dried up and became a ghost town because no one wanted to live anymore in it. I stayed for as long as I could until my Mom who I ended up with in their divorce had to move out as well."

Ron didn't think it would be wise to mention how Kim's father would later expire from a broken heart to Kim at the moment or how Monique had gotten into drugs and would OD from it 6 years down the road.

He looks into Kim's eyes deeply before he says, "I continued to come back every Halloween for many years to pay my respects to you until one Halloween… something strange happened." Ron could see the curious expression on Kim's face so he continues to push on as he knew she had to know and says, "I was visiting your marker by the road when I heard your voice in the wind… it told me to seek someone out but Middleton didn't have anyone living in it at that point but that didn't stop me from running all around trying to find someone."

Ron reaches out to Kim and takes her hand into his as he says, "I returned to your marker and there was a note which told me to go to that spooky house that we went to before Roachie… do you remember that Kim?"

Kim's eyes went wide before she nods, wondering why she would as a spirit tell Ron to go there. She mouths, "Go on…" to Ron who nods and says, "When I got there, I got the surprise of my lifetime. I met a woman who I swear looked and sounded exactly like you and so… I fainted."

Kim smiles a little as she could imagine Ron doing that and listens as Ron says, "When I awoke, I found myself in the bed of the woman who had picked me up and carried me in but only now, instead of the spooky house I was somewhere in England."

Ron takes a moment to collect his thoughts and take a deep breath before he says, "I learned that her name was Katherine Wynne Adabelle and I helped her fight off some jerk who only wanted her for her body and land before he accidentally fell out of the window to his doom. I never knew his name but it wasn't long after that when the spooky woman who'd stabbed me shows up and brings me back home to right before the accident again."

It was then that Ron was made aware of the parents standing behind them when Mr. Possible says, "Are you sure about that name Ron?"

Ron turns and says, "Yes, I wouldn't forget that name. Do you know who she was?"

The two Possible's look at each other nervously for a moment before Mr. Possible walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a very old book from the shelf. He walks back over and says, "I don't know how this is possible Ronald, but I have something to show you."

Mr. Possible kneels down in front of Kim and Ron as he flips through the pages and then turns the book to say, "Is this who you saw?"

Ron shouts, "Yes! That's who I saw exactly! What's she doing in that book?"

Mr. Possible looks at his wife who says, "Ron honey, the book that he just showed you the picture of was the woman who started the Possible family line. She came to America by boat and when she was asked what her name was. She said, "I am Katherine Wynne Possible" and that's who she became legally."

Mr. Possible says, "It is unknown why, but for some reason she came to Middleton when it was just a dusty old town and found a guy she fell in love with and there have been Possibles living in Middleton ever since."

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "Tell me… did the motto "Anything is possible for a possible" also start with her?"

A surprised look is shared by Kim's parents before Mr. Possible says, "Why… Yes, but how did you know that?"

Ron falls backwards onto the couch and says, "While I was in England, I told her that I was from Middleton and about Kim's… well, you know… as well as the Possible motto."

Mr. Possible says, "You're telling me that you helped start the Possible family? That seems a bit far-fetched Ron. Besides, it was always thought that the reason she'd left England was because of the death of Seymour Powers who had plunged from her castle and while it was no secret that he had always desired her and her lands, the fact that she ran away to America made sense."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, well he tried to hurt her and then kill me just because I was another guy in her castle. I think he saw me as a threat to getting what he wanted from her." He turns to Mrs. Possible and says, "It was so weird… She looked like Kim, sounded like Kim and only she didn't act like Kim until the very end when she fought him to help protect me. She was so shy but then she became so fiery in the fight."

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Do you remember Pre-K? When those bullies stole your ball?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes I do. You came up and defended me, so for doing that they started to turn their bullying on you."

Ron nods and says, "It was just like that… one minute it looked like you were going to walk away and then the next it was as if something was released inside you, allowing you to kick butt! She was the same way, I kid you not Kim!"

Mr. Possible says, "Well, I guess if that is true then that makes sense why she named her first daughter Kim Possible."

Kim is in shock and says, "No way! You mean that I was named after someone else?"

Mr. Possible shakes his head and says, "No, it wasn't until a few years later that we'd discovered the name coincidence thing. It was around the time when we were updating the family tree to include the boys as well."

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "According to family records, she and her mother were both headstrong woman who took charge of their own destinies."

Mr. Possible looks at the book and says, "Katherine Possible was the one who strove to make this town strong by bringing in local businessmen, created schools and even established the first hospital." He turns the page to show another picture of a woman that was with a tattoo before he reads, "Her daughter also followed in her mother's footsteps and helped to establish firm trading routes, the mail service often by riding the horses between the tri-city area to deliver mail and helped to save lives of the local Indians."

Mr. Possible turns another pages and continues to read more, "It says here a Indian chief ordered the woman shaman have her to be blessed from harm and to have a safe journey always in thanks for saving the lives of many of his people from an illness they'd received from the white people. She alone had given them medicine when they couldn't afford it and asked for nothing in return other than their thanks. The tattoo is the mark the Indians had given her to both bless her and make her an honorary member of their tribe."

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Do you suppose that's what you meant in the wind Kim? Find your ancestor so I could save your lineage? To get you that blessing so you would survive the accident?"

Kim squeezes Ron's hand and says, "I don't know Ron, but I'm glad that you're back in the present now." She smiles lovingly at Ron before she teasingly says, "Just imagine, if you'd stayed she might have fallen in love with you and you could have become my great-great-great grandfather or something…"

Ron's eyes go wide in surprise for a moment before he says nervously, "Don't even joke about that Kim!"

Everyone bursts out laughing while unknown to everyone, an old and hooded woman watched from on top of the stairs with a smile on her face. She whispers, "Bless the both of you…" before she vanishes into a puff of short-lived purple smoke just in time to avoid being seen by Jim or Tim as they come out of their room to find out why everyone was laughing so loudly.

**Epilogue:**

When Monique found out about the engagement from Kim over the phone, she let out a loud shriek of joy that nearly busted Kim's eardrums. Kim quickly found out that Monique wanted every little detail and wouldn't let her hang up until she had even told about the part where Ron had traveled back in time to unwittingly create the Possible line.

With the permission of Kim and Ron, Wade changed the picture caption that had once read, "Halloween costumes of Kim and Ron" to "Engagement outfits of Kim and Ron Stoppable."

Once it was officially announced that Kim and Ron were officially engaged to be wed, the offers from around the globe came in. It seemed that just about everyone who had ever known them wanted to either congratulate them or offer them something and sometimes it was both.

From the people who they had helped over the years to the ones that they got rides from to anywhere in the world they were overwhelmed and touched by everyone who congratulated them.

Even big organizations such as Global Justice offered to help in any way possible including the paying of the wedding to transportation to wherever they liked for the honeymoon.

The biggest surprise came when the villain community congratulated Kim and Ron in their engagement. Almost all immediately promised not to engage in any villain actions during the wedding day and most of them even offered a truce until after the honeymoon.

Since most of the villain community had seen Kim and Ron getting hitched from a long ways off, they had taken to storing up stuff for the couple in case the day when they got married actually arrived. So when even villains like Duff Killigan and D-N-Amy offered gifts, it shocked the Kim and Ron to see that it was on the level with no traps or anything. Duff even volunteered to teach Ron how to golf as part of his gifts, which Ron kindly turned down.

Drakken still had a hard time remembering Ron's name until Shego reminded him and once Shego threatened to fry his ass good with her plasma blasts if he embarrassed her the next time they all met by not calling him by his name he cleaned up his memory problems in a hurry.

Kim and Ron had gone to visit the spooky house in an effort to find the old woman and thank them, even to invite her to the wedding but when they got to the very spot where it was supposed to be, it was gone with the lot bare as if it had never existed in the first place.

Kim had to wonder if it would show up next Halloween? In the end, it didn't matter as the old, hooded woman had shown that while her methods were very unusual, all the things she had done were helpful to both Kim and Ron. Together they had decided that this was one woman whose tricks were as strong as her treats and that the two of them were very grateful for all the lessons given by the old woman.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone this has GOT to be one of the longest chapters ever written by yours truly and while I could have split this up I had clearly told everyone that this would be the final one. I hope I managed to cover every question and clear up any and all confusion created over this little ride to this point. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my material and giving me such great reviews and even those who haven't I would like to thank you all for reading my story and hope that you enjoyed the ride.

So, how did everyone like the story? I hope that you all liked the rather interesting way I had Ron destroy the car. Since the Lotus Blade can become any weapon, I figured why not twin weapons? The car blowing up part was inspired by a cartoon movie called "Open Season." What did you all think about how well received their costumes were? What about the way that Ron accidentally proposed to Kim? I hope you all liked the explanation as to what happened to Katherine and to why she showed such an interesting in the Kim name. Did all of you like the Epilogue? It leaves room for her to possibly come back another Halloween since her identity was never really revealed although I think it'll be hard to top this one. As usual all thoughts, ideas, beta reader offers, wedding registration gift ideas for Kim and Ron, ideas for the woman's identity, and Russian brides will all be fully appreciated and accepted.


End file.
